


O plano (quase) perfeito

by Kbeckett047



Series: Família Dalí [2]
Category: La casa de papel | Money Heist (TV)
Genre: Conversations, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:07:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29341809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kbeckett047/pseuds/Kbeckett047
Summary: Após um mês morando em Palawan, Raquel decide que é hora de conversar com Sérgio sobre algumas coisas importantes do passado.
Relationships: Raquel Murillo/Professor | Sergio Marquina
Series: Família Dalí [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2129250
Kudos: 17





	O plano (quase) perfeito

**Author's Note:**

> Estou de volta com mais uma história sobre esse universo maravilhoso. Sempre fiquei imaginando que durante o primeiro assalto aconteceram coisas muito dolorosas para ambos os personagens, e que eles precisariam conversar sobre isso.

“Eu quero saber de tudo.” Raquel disse uma noite. “Sobre o assalto, eu quero saber a verdade” Os dois estavam deitados em uma rede, observando as estrelas, escutando o som das ondas, e uma leve brisa completava o momento perfeito. Sergio usava apenas uma calça de tecido leve, deixando uma grande quantidade de pele para Raquel explorar. E ela estava realmente interessada na tarefa, mas quando passou a mão pelo peito forte de Sérgio, lembrou das marcas que ele tinha a muito tempo, por conta da briga com Alberto.

“Qual verdade?” Ele faz enquanto mudava de posição, olha diretamente em seus olhos, ainda acariciando seus cabelos que brilhavam como ouro à luz de velas.

“Tudo o que você planejou, o que você não pode me contar, o seu plano ... Sobre mim.” Raquel esclareceu, tentando demonstrar com seu olhar que não estava chateada.

“Eu já te contei toda a verdade, lembra, você especial um detector de mentiras” Ele riu com a lembrança, um pouco nervoso com o repentino interesse dela no assunto

“Sim, mas eu gostaria de ouvir novamente. Eu acredito em você agora, não preciso de um detector de mentiras. ” Sérgio continuou visualizando para ela, ainda inseguro se deveria expressar em voz alta todo o seu plano e como ele planejava envolver Raquel no assalto. Durante os anos de sua vida em que passou fazendo esses planos tudo parecia perfeitamente aceitável, mas agora vendo-a na sua frente, ele não se sentia confortável nem pensando sobre isso, muito menos contando para ela. E se ele fosse completamente sincero consigo mesmo, no instante em que pôs os olhos nela, naquele café, Sérgio começou a duvidar de seus próprios planos.

“Não sei se é uma boa ideia falar sobre isso, mi amor. Quando eu planejei essas coisas eu era uma pessoa que reprimia qualquer tipo de emoção. Mas quando conheci você eu comai a duvidar dos meus ideais próprios, eu quebrei minhas próprias regras, eu não me orgulho de quem eu era, e certamente não me orgulho da maneira como eu planejei e usei você. ”

Sergio esperava que isso fosse o suficiente para manter Raquel longe de entrar no mundo do Professor. Durante o assalto ela tinha conhecido o Professor e tinha conhecido Salva, por quem certamente havia se apaixonado. Agora ele gostaria de ser apenar Sérgio, e preferia manter o Professor longe, a fim de não estragar essa vida que estava apenas começando.

“Mas eu ainda estou curiosa sobre como você planejou tudo isso.” Raquel parou por um momento, avaliando a sua reação, e então suspirou quando se entendeu a sua relutância. “Eu não tenho medo de você ou do que você vai me contar, na verdade eu admiro muito a sua inteligência, é claro que alguns momentos durante o assalto não foram os melhores, e eu concordo que você fez algumas coisas ruínas para mim. Mas eu quero entender isso, quero entender a sua forma de pensar e o que te levou a fazer isso. Se vamos viver juntos, eu gostaria de conhecer você, tudo sobre você. ”

Sérgio considerou o pedido. Era perigoso, mas era justo que ela soubesse. “Eu tenho medo de falar sobre isso e fazer você mudar de ideia sobre estar aqui.” Sérgio finalmente confessou.

“Você lembra de quando eu cheguei aqui? Você lembra de tudo o que passamos nesse mês juntos? ” Raquel pegou suas mãos, tentando fazer-lo perceber que ela não estava ali para o julgar, e sim entender sua mente. O seu trabalho na polícia e sua carreira na Psicologia tinha sido sobre o sentido das pessoas, e não havia ninguém que ela queria entender mais do que o criminoso por quem tinha se apaixonado.

_\-----_

_“Se for importante ... Pode usar o meu.” Sergio sorriu Raquel finalmente o reconheceu. Ela estava ali, depois de um ano, depois de tantas noites sem dormir, sonhando com aquele reencontro, ela finalmente estava ali._

_Sérgio sabor seu rosto ficar vermelho quando ela se aproximou, ainda mais bonita do que ele lembrava. Raquel parecia tão feliz, e ele desejava ser a causa desse sorriso. A semana que passaram juntos em Madri tinha sido tão turbulenta e especial que Sérgio apenas rezava para que Raquel escolhesse se juntar a ele._

_E ele poderia ter pensado em muitas coisas a dizer naquele momento, mas foi completamente tirado de seus pensamentos pelas mãos de Raquel que o puxaram para um abraço. Um abraço que finalmente fez sentir em casa. Claro que ele não queria nada mais do que beijá-la, e até mesmo lavá-la para casa e adorar todo o seu corpo e alma, como a verdadeira deusa que ela era. Mas momento o abraço que compartilharam mostrado que uma conexão entre eles ainda existia como se não houvesse passado um dia sequer._

_Ele retribuiu o abraço, passando seus braços pela cintura, aproximando seus corpos e enterrando o rosto na curva de seu pescoço. E então tudo era como ele lembrava, a pele suave que se arrepiava ao seu toque, seu perfume que só podia ser descrito como Raquel, e os suspiros de contentamento que ela deixava escapar._

_Sérgio queria dizer tantas coisas, mas principalmente agradecê-la por estar aqui e por lhe mostrar o que era o amor, e também pedir desculpas eternamente por tudo o que causou em sua vida._

_Raquel não parecia preocupada com nada disso, entretanto. Ela apenas sorriu e olhou em seus olhos. Então aproveite como taças ao seu lado. “Duas taças de vinho, você sabia que eu estava vindo?” Ela riu, balançando a cabeça. Raquel era a mulher mais inteligente que Sérgio conhecia. Sua atenção aos detalhes e ao modo como sua mente funcionada era fascinante, e Sérgio queria passar o resto da vida desvendando cada mistério dela._

_Ela já não era mais inspetora, havia saído da polícia depois de toda a humilhação que sofreu por parte de seus colegas, acusada de ajudar o Professor e sua gangue. Não que seus colegas estivessem errados, ela havia ajudado na fuga, mas não porque estava transando com ele, e sim porque passou a acreditar nas suas ideias. O conceito de certo e errado que ela tinha aprendido ao longo da vida já não servia mais._

_Lembrando disso, do momento exato em que Raquel decidiu ajudá-lo na fuga, Sérgio não pode deixar de sorrir ao perceber que ele era inteligente sim, mas ele e Raquel juntos seriam imbatíveis. Deus o ajudasse, ele era dessa mulher em sua vida._

_“É, eu sabia sim.” Ele confessou, oferecendo uma taça a ela. “Eu não sei se foi adequado ou não, e peço desculpas se você não concordar com isso, mas estive monitorando você durante toda a sua viagem. Quando fui navegar pelos meus contatos na Espanha de que você estava vindo, não pude arriscar que algo acontecesse com você. ” Sergio estava esperando pela reação de raiva, mas Raquel apenas acenou com a cabeça._

_“Obrigada, eu não tenho muita experiência usando passaporte e identidades falsas, apenas prendendo quem usa, e apesar de a polícia não estar me procurando ainda, Alberto não vai demorar para me acusar de sequestrar Paula.” Ela encolheu os ombros, provavelmente pensando que trazer a mãe e a filha para essa viagem era muito arriscado._

_“Eu não sabia o que encontraria quando chegasse aqui, e as possibilidades eram infinitas, mas meu maior medo era não poder voltar para a Espanha e buscá-las. Elas acham que nós estamos de férias. ” Sérgio acenou com a cabeça. Ela estava certa, provavelmente era melhor ter trazido as duas e se certificar de que estava bem. Ele poderia cuidar de todo o resto, o plano já começava a se formar em sua mente. Identidades novas, uma escola para Paula, uma boa enfermeira para Marivi._

_“Como estão Paula e Marivi?” Ele perguntou, freando seus pensamentos próprios._

_“Elas estão bem, ainda cansadas da viagem, chegamos hoje pela manhã, mas minha mãe não estava tendo um dia bom. Depois de um descanso ela parecia estar melhor, então pude deixar as duas no hotel. Mas eu tenho que voltar em algumas horas. ” Seus olhos pareciam tristes, e Sergio olha isso._

_“Certo, eu entendo perfeitamente.” Ele sorriu, pegando a mão dela. “Deus, Raquel, eu estou tão feliz que você está aqui. Me diga o que você precisa, qualquer coisa, e eu vou conseguir para você. O seu hotel é bom? Se Paula não gostar nós podemos encontrar outro e ... ”Ele foi interrompido pelos lábios de Raquel._

_Sergio não era bom com as palavras, muito menos com transferência. Sua timidez e suas inseguranças sempre falavam mais alto, principalmente perto da mulher que ele amava, com quem gostaria de passar o resto de sua vida. E quando estava nervoso, ele começava a falar muito, provavelmente como estava fazendo agora. Em qualquer outra situação ele ficaria envergonhado, mas se receber um beijo de Raquel era o que ele ganhava por isso, não se importava realmente._

_Um beijo. Seus lábios eram tão deliciosamente perfeitos que Sérgio não foi capaz de se afastar. Pelo contrário, ele se viu aprofundando o beijo, passando a língua pelos lábios, exigindo entrada em sua boca. Ele não poderia dizer se passaram segundos ou horas, mas quando Raquel se afastou e sorriu, apoiando o rosto em seu peito, Sérgio sentiu que ele queria aquilo pelo resto de sua vida._

_Felizmente para ele, Raquel era muito melhor em questão de relacionamento, e exatamente o que falar, ou conduzir as coisas. Ele precisaria melhorar esse aspecto se quisesse passar o resto da vida com uma mulher como ela._

_“Era isso o que eu precisava.” Ela suspirou, bochechas coradas e cabelo levemente bagunçado._

_“Você gostaria de caminhar pela praia?” Ele se viu perguntando. Era final de tarde, e logo eles um belo pôr do sol. O mínimo que Sérgio podia fazer era oferecer a melhor vista de Palawan._

_“Eu adoraria.” Ela sorriu, terminando a taça de vinho. Eles entrelaçaram as mãos e caminharam em direção à praia, trocando sorrisos, carícias e ocasionalmente alguns beijos._

_\-----_

“Sim, eu lembro.” Sérgio respondeu, saindo de seus pensamentos e olhando para a mulher a sua frente. É claro que ele lembrava do dia em que ela finalmente chegou, trazendo a família e uma mala cheia de dúvidas sobre o que encontraria. Mas mesmo assim ela tinha vindo.

Sérgio daria tudo a ela, qualquer coisa que ela pedisse, principalmente a verdade. “Você sentiu aquilo também?” Raquel perguntou, olhando fundo em seus olhos. “Aquela conexão, como se o mundo voltasse ao normal novamente, depois de tanto tempo?”

“Sim, acho que pode ser descrito dessa forma” Ele empurrou os óculos com a ponta dos dedos, um gesto que Raquel já conhecia perfeitamente.

“Olha Sérgio, eu não posso dizer que perdoei tudo o que você fez, eu acho que ainda vai levar um tempo para eu me acostumar com a ideia de estar do outro lado agora, não sendo mais da polícia, ajudando um grupo de criminosos e tudo o mais. Mas eu escolhi estar aqui, eu acreditei um ano atrás e agora eu acredito mais ainda em você, no seu amor e posso ver os seus motivos por trás desse roubo.”

Sérgio acenou com a cabeça, ainda um pouco nervoso com a ideia, mas deixando que ela continuasse a se explicar.

“Mas eu gostaria de entender você. Eu sinto que existem duas pessoas dentro de você. Sérgio e o Professor. Eu quero entender como esses dois se conectam. Eu estou aqui pelo Sérgio, mas eu sei que terei que lidar com o Professor, porque é parte de você, e eu quero aprender. Eu quero entender a sua mente e o que se passou durante os dias em que você disse que se apaixonou. Eu acho você fascinante, a primeira pessoa que eu não consigo ler e decifrar por conta própria.”

Sérgio ainda permaneceu em silêncio por um minuto, avaliando suas palavras. Deus, como ele poderia negar algo a essa mulher quando ela falava assim com o coração tão aberto, disposta a fazer tantas coisas por ele. Olhando em seus olhos, por fim, não restou dúvidas. Ele se lembrou das palavras de seu irmão: _“Não perca a chance de se entregar ao amor, hermanito.”_

“Certo, eu quero começar dizendo que quando planejei tudo isso, não era pessoal. Quando eu estudei sobre você em Toledo também não era pessoal. Você era só uma foto no meu quadro e eu não queria fazer mal a você exatamente, eu só precisava de algumas vantagens contra a polícia, independente de quem estivesse no comando da operação.” Ele disse por fim, tomando a decisão e ganhando um sorriso compreensivo de Raquel. Ela apertou suas mãos tentando passar confiança, e então fez sua primeira pergunta.

“Mas você sabia que seria eu?”

“É claro que eu sabia. Raquel, você era a única pessoa qualificada para comandar as negociações, você é a melhor no seu trabalho, eu tinha certeza de que você seria chamada imediatamente.” Sérgio havia estudado muitas pessoas diferentes dentro da polícia que poderiam assumir as negociações, mas ele sabia que o Comissário enviaria Raquel, ela era a única capaz de fazer isso de forma pacífica.

“Eu vou tomar isso como um elogio, eu acho.”

“Definitivamente. Eu sabia que você era inteligente, mas ainda assim você me surpreendeu muitas vezes. Eu definitivamente não estava preparado para uma mulher da sua magnitude. É claro que eu tinha percebido a sua beleza, quem em sã consciência não perceberia?” Ele riu de si mesmo, lembrando de quando viu a foto pela primeira vez e deu de ombros, não se importando realmente com a aparência física perfeitamente capturada pela foto que estava em sua pasta. “Eu nem consigo imaginar como fui capaz de olhar para você e não ficar hipnotizado. Isso nunca foi o importante para mim, e eu acabei me concentrando mais nas suas habilidades de negociação do que em seus olhos. Eu nunca imaginei o que estava por vir.”

Sérgio suspirou, ganhando um revirar de olhos de Raquel. Ela já havia dito algumas vezes que Sérgio não precisava mais ser tão encantador por já tinha conquistado ela, mas Sérgio insistia em dizer que era a mais pura verdade.

“Quando foi que você percebeu que estava apaixonado por mim?” Ela perguntou sorrindo de forma maliciosa, imaginando o pobre Sérgio se dando conta de que estava apaixonado pela pessoa que tentava prendê-lo, durante o trabalho de sua vida. Deve ter sido um momento difícil para ele, provavelmente mais difícil do que tinha sido para ela, pensou.

“Espere, ainda tem muita coisa até chegarmos nesse ponto. Você precisa acompanhar a minha linha de raciocínio.” Ele ergueu um dedo sinalizando silêncio e Raquel pode jurar que aquele era o Professor falando, repreendendo um de seus alunos por interrompê-lo durante a explicação de um assunto importantíssimo. “Como eu dizia antes, eu não queria realmente estragar a sua vida, mas eu estudei sobre você, quais seriam seus pontos fracos e o que eu poderia usar para desestabilizar você durante as nossas conversar. Assim como estudei muitas outras pessoas que acabaram se envolvendo nesse assalto. Eu teria feito o mesmo com qualquer um, não foi pessoal.”

“Você teria dormido com qualquer um que estivesse no comando das negociações?” Ela arqueou uma sobrancelha, era sempre divertido provocar Sérgio e fazer suas bochechas ficarem terrivelmente vermelhas.

“O que? Não, claro que não.” Ele disse rapidamente, empurrando os óculos com a ponta dos dedos. “Eu estava falando sobre desestabilizar o negociador.” Quando Raquel riu dele, Sérgio balançou a cabeça, sabendo que tinha caído em seus truques mais uma vez. A mulher sabia como provocá-lo muito melhor do que ele tinha feito com ela durante o assalto. Ele só poderia imaginar como seria a mente de Raquel sem um assalto para resolver, e estava ansioso para descobrir.

“Você com certeza fez um bom trabalho. Deus, eu queria tanto calar a sua maldita boca e aquelas suas perguntas idiotas.”

“Eu fui horrível, não é?” Sérgio deixou escapar uma risada.

“Eu ainda não sei como você consegue ser aquele Professor arrogante e presunçoso, e ao mesmo tempo ser esse homem tímido que eu vejo agora.” Raquel cutucou o peito dele, mas deixou um beijo em seu ombro. Sérgio tinha descoberto rapidamente que Raquel era uma pessoa que gostava de toque, e estava sempre deixando pequenos beijos ou abraçando-o. Era melhor do que tapas e mordidas, ele supôs.

“O quanto você me odiava naquela época?” Ele fez a pergunta que o consumia durante dias e noites. O quão longe ele tinha ido, quantos limites ele havia passado? Raquel certamente o odiaria por aquelas provocações.

“Honestamente, eu achava aqueles seus joguinhos nojentos. Perguntando sobre a minha roupa, meus orgasmos e ainda tentando ser um cavalheiro? Era inacreditável a sua ousadia. Se eu estivesse em uma sala, com uma única bala e estivessem na minha frente você e Alberto, eu ficaria na dúvida em quem atirar.” Raquel explicou, sem se preocupar em esconder seus verdadeiros sentimentos sobre o Professor que se escondia atrás de uma voz metálica ao telefone.

“Isso parece ruim. Deus, eu fui realmente um idiota. Me desculpe, Raquel.” Ele passou a mão pelos cabelos, olhando quase desesperado para ela, ainda se perguntando o que tinha feito Raquel mudar de ideia e ajudar a gangue de assaltantes a fugir.

Raquel o interrompeu, tranquilizando e dizendo que esses eram seus sentimentos na época em que não o conhecia. Hoje ela pensava diferente sobre o assunto, sabendo que todos os jogos que ele fazia serviam apenas para mascaras seu próprio nervosismo. “Como você se sente sobre isso hoje?’

“Ah, fico feliz que você tenha perguntado. Porque eu gostaria de deixar claro que apesar de ter perdoado muitas coisas, ainda não perdoei essas provocações ao telefone. E eu vou fazer você pagar por cada uma delas. Na mesma moeda.” Ela declarou, fazendo Sérgio engolir em seco com os olhos arregalados. Deus, ela seria sua morte.

“Mas isso será negociado outro dia, Professor.” Raquel enfatizou a última palavra sorrindo maliciosamente, deixando claro o que Sérgio temia. Ela estaria no comando, porque se existia alguém páreo para o Professor, era a Inspetora a sua frente. “Agora, continue a sua história.” Depois de alguns segundos, Sergio pareceu recuperar o controle da própria respiração.

“Eu sempre planejei chegar perto de você, obter informações sobre o andamento da investigação, ser aquele cara chato e intrometido em um café que aparecia ocasionalmente. Eu estava preparado para tudo, até mesmo para a possibilidade de você suspeitar de mim e resolver me seguir, como de fato você fez uma vez. A ideia era parecer muito suspeito no início e então ser rapidamente descartado como suspeito. Fazer você achar que eu era jornalista já estava planejado.” Sérgio desvio o olhar, lembrando de como tinha dito para ela que aquele tinha sido um dos momentos mais emocionantes de sua vida. De fato tinha sido, assim como muitos outros vieram por se tornar.

“Você passou todo o maldito tempo me provocando, Sérgio. Francamente, eu deveria ter sido mais difícil com você.” Raquel revirou os olhos para ele, dando um tapa leve em seu ombro.

“Você foi muito difícil, Raquel. Eu nem sei como não entrei em colapso mental cada vez que estava com você.” Ele protestou.

“Mas você planejou tudo, não é mesmo? Você tinha um local de backup para me levar se eu suspeitasse de você.” Ela cruzou os braços, tentando provar seu ponto.

“Sim, veja bem, eu estava preparado para tudo e para qualquer tipo de reação que você poderia ter. Mas eu não estava preparado para a minha própria reação quando vi você pela primeira vez. Provavelmente eu não estava preparando porque nem sabia que poderia sentir essas coisas.” Ele parou por um momento, acariciando o seu rosto. “Eu não estava preparado para o seu sorriso doce e sincero, o seu olhar forte e determinado, a sua inteligência. Eu acho que a sua inteligência foi o que mais me atraiu, e no primeiro dia eu nem sabia dizer o que estava sentindo, achei que era apenas o nervosismo, mas de repente só falar com você por um telefone não era o suficiente. Eu estava consciente de que não deveria chegar tão perto de você, mas eu fiz mesmo assim, independente do perigo.”

“E então nós começamos a realmente conversar.” Ela completou, lembrando de como tinha sido fácil se abrir com aquele homem doce, gentil e atencioso.

“E então nós começamos a realmente conversar.” Sérgio repetiu, rindo de si mesmo. “Veja, eu nunca poderia me arrepender de me aproximar de você e de tudo o que nós vivemos, de tudo o que eu senti e aprendi, mas estamos falando na perspectiva do plano, certo?’ Ele perguntou e Raquel concordou, interessada no que ele diria a seguir.

“Certo, então na perspectiva do plano foi aí que as coisas começaram a dar errado. Eu gostava de conversar com você, não para buscar informações sobre o assalto ou sobre o próximo passo da polícia, mas porque eu queria simplesmente conversar com você. Quando eu disse aquilo sobre ser o seu guarda costas de óculos, eu realmente quis dizer aquilo. Eu tive vontade de te proteger de qualquer coisa, de te apoiar e de mostrar a você que o seu ex-marido era um idiota e que você não merecia nada menos do que ser tratada como uma deusa.”

“E na perspectiva do plano isso era totalmente inadequado, porque você era o líder do maior assalto à Espanha e eu era a policial que estava tentando prender você?” Raquel completou, entendendo sua linha de pensamento.

“Exatamente, eu não podia sentir aquelas coisas, eu não podia prometer aquelas coisas e eu sabia disso, mas ainda assim eu escolhi me aproximar, cada vez mais. Eu não sabia como agir, como me sentir e isso estava me deixando cada vez mais ansioso, mas ao mesmo tempo eu me sentia tão confortável com você. Daquela forma totalmente desajeitada e antissocial que eu sempre fui, mas mesmo assim confortável com você.” A imagem se sua mesa de trabalho cheia de origamis inundou a mente de Sérgio, e ele sabia que a maioria dos origamis era por causa da mulher a sua frente, não por causa do assalto.

Todo o assalto tinha sido planejado e estruturado com perfeição e muito cuidado. Existiam sempre planos A, B e C para caso algo desse errado. Menos para aquela pequena variável que era Raquel Murillo. Como prever que você encontraria o amor de sua vida no meio do trabalho mais importante da sua vida. E que vocês seriam inimigos?

“Quando eu falava com você por telefone, quando eu era o professor e precisava me concentrar em manter a minha equipe e os reféns em segurança, tudo conforme o planejado, no começo eu ainda conseguia me distanciar um pouco desses pensamentos, mas isso foi ficando cada vez mais difícil. Eu estava encantado, hipnotizado por você, você desafiava a minha inteligência e eu adorava isso, mas ao mesmo tempo me doía muito fazer algumas coisas.”

“Me conte um ponto alto do seu plano.” Ela pediu repentinamente.

“Como assim um ponto alto?”

“Alguma coisa que eu fiz, algo que o ajudou ou que correu perfeitamente como você planejou. Nós negociamos muito durante o assalto, a polícia fez muitos movimentos.” Raquel balançou a cabeça, sua mente cheia de memórias dos dias cansativos de negociação.

“Isso não é para você ficar se culpando, é? Porque ninguém teria feito um trabalho melhor do que você.” Sérgio poderia contar a ela a verdade, mas não iria contribuir mais com elementos para ela se culpar.

“Não, eu não quero ficar me culpando, eu quero entender. Você conseguiu realizar o maior assalto da história, e mesmo gostando de mim, alguns dos meus erros devem ter te deixado feliz...” Raquel parou de falar quando viu seu olhar, indicando que ele não estava nem um pouco feliz. “Na perspectiva do plano, Sérgio, lembra?” Completou.

“Certo, então... Eu posso pensar em dois deles. Primeiro quando você deu a ordem de autorização para atirar em um refém. Isso foi decisivo para conquistar a opinião do público, algo que nós precisávamos desesperadamente. E o segundo ponto alto que eu posso pensar foi quando Angel entrou disfarçado no banco, isso nos permitiu colocar uma escuta nele, foi uma jogada muito importante.”

Raquel assentiu com a cabeça. Ela ainda se culpava pelo o que tinha acontecido com Angel, e principalmente por duvidar dele. Os dois tinham conversado após o assalto, quando Angel se recuperou. Mas ainda existia a mágoa. Raquel não sabia se era por ela ter duvidado dele, ou por ela ter se apaixonado por outro homem que não fosse ele. Angel ainda a amava e ela sabia disso. Mas independente de ter se apaixonado por Sérgio, as coisas entre ela e Angel nunca dariam certo.

“Mas alguns pontos altos do plano foram realmente difíceis para mim. Entre eles liberar os áudios sobre Alison Parker.” Sérgio disse com cuidado, sabendo que aquele era um ponto delicado, já que Raquel tinha ficado realmente magoada.

“É, esse não foi um dos seus melhores momentos.” Ela concordou, deixando pela primeira vez transparecer a tristeza em seu olhar.

“Eu sei, Prieto é que deveria ter levado a culpa por aquele áudio, não você.”

Raquel balançou a cabeça, suspirando alto. “Prieto é um idiota, mas ele teve o que mereceu. Jogou a culpa em todos na frente das câmeras, mas fora delas não conseguiu lidar com isso em suas próprias decisões. Eu só espero que ele tenha aprendido algo.”

“Sim, eu espero também, o mundo precisa de pessoas melhores, e eu não tenho certeza se Prieto é uma delas.” Sérgio não pode deixar de lembrar quando Raquel disse aquelas mesmas palavras para o Professor, ao telefone. Ela achava que o mundo precisava de pessoas entusiastas como ele.

“Acho que todos fazemos coisas desesperadas em momentos desesperados.”

“Eu certamente fiz, e me custou muito.” Sérgio admitiu. “Quando vocês encontraram o carro no ferro velho. Era para ter sido destruído, mas Helsinki não seguiu o plano. Eu tive que improvisar e tentar destruir aquele carro, enquanto estava ao telefone combinando de jantar com a mulher mais bonita da Espanha. Você pode imaginar isso?”

Raquel estreitou os olhos para ele, e Sérgio fez uma falsa expressão de dor quando ganhou outro tapa de leve no ombro.

“Ah não, sem charme para cima de mim, Sérgio. Eu estava tão irritada naquele dia, mas tão irritada. E então eu liguei para você para saber o que diabos estava acontecendo dentro daquele banco, com barulhos de tiros, e você desligou o telefone na minha cara dizendo que eu não estava calma o suficiente.”

“Bom, pelo menos agora eu sei o que não devo fazer, Inspetora. Veja, eu aprendi muito sobre você durante as nossas negociações, e isso com certeza vai me ajudar a não cometer erros aqui. Agora que estamos juntos e felizes em Palawan, eu não gostaria de cometer erros estúpidos.” Ele provocou, lançando seu olhar mais inocente, mas é claro que Raquel não se deixou levar pela provocação.

“É melhor você nunca mais testar a minha paciência dessa forma, Sérgio, porque agora você não terá um telefone para se esconder...” Seus rostos se aproximaram e Raquel enfatizou as próximas palavras com os lábios quase colados aos dele, mãos viajando cada vez mais baixo até chegar ao meio de suas pernas. “E eu sou uma negociadora muito boa.”

“Sim. Sim, você a melhor, Raquel.” Ele engoliu em seco, incapaz de formular mais palavras quando ela estava tão perto, tão quente, e com a mão tão perigosamente próxima de onde ele, de repente, a queria.

“Agora continue a sua história.” Ela se afastou bruscamente, sorrindo. Sérgio precisou de um segundo para se recompor, respirar fundo e lembrar sobre o que estava falando antes.

“Quanto mais nós nos aproximávamos, mais eu começava a perceber que sentia algo por você. Algo que eu nunca tinha sentido antes. Eu nunca me apaixonei, Raquel, e eu não sabia o que era isso. Mas a primeira noite que passamos juntos foi tão especial, tão mágica. Eu esqueci, Raquel. Eu esqueci do assalto, esqueci que eu era o Professor e você era a Inspetora. Por um momento eu pude ser apenas eu mesmo. E se você alguma vez duvidou do que eu senti ou pensou que eu menti para você o tempo todo, naquela noite eu estava sendo completamente verdadeiro com você, eu era simplesmente Sérgio.”

Sérgio já tinha dormido com outras mulheres. Duas, para ser sincero. Nada envolvendo sentimentos, e é claro que ele tinha sido um cavalheiro nas ocasiões, mas ele sabia que não havia sentimento. A primeira vez tinha sido armação de seu irmão e obviamente foi horrível, fazendo com que Sérgio passasse anos sem chegar perto de outra mulher.

A segunda mulher com quem ele se relacionou, uma americana, tinha demostrado interesse nele e insistiu em levar as coisas para o quarto. Sérgio ainda não sabia exatamente como tinha acabado naquela situação, mas após dois encontros a garota, felizmente, tinha desistido. Após isso, havia Raquel. E ela seria a única, porque Sérgio não seria capaz de sentir aquele desejo com mais ninguém, isso era um fato.

“Eu seu disso agora, depois de conhecer você, eu posso ver o quanto tudo foi real. Você tem muito de Salva em si mesmo.”

“Foi tudo tão maravilhoso, eu tive certeza de que nunca me senti assim tão conectado com ninguém. Especialmente com uma mulher. E eu não queria que você fosse embora, porque aquele momento ia acabar e eu teria que voltar a ser o professor. E quando isso aconteceu, foi como um choque de realidade, foi uma tragédia sem precedentes. Por um segundo eu me arrependi do que aconteceu entre nós. Não porque eu não gostei, Deus eu amei cada segundo com você, mas porque eu sabia que estava caindo em um buraco no qual não poderia sair, eu estava me envolvendo em algo que não tinha futuro. E eu estava arrastando você comigo.”

“Eu posso imaginar como deve ter sido. Eu senti isso quando descobri que você era o professor. Eu vi todo o nosso futuro perfeito fugindo por entre os meus dedos. E eu tentava me convencer de que tudo tinha sido parte do seu plano, mas eu não conseguia.” Raquel lembrava perfeitamente de estar tão dividida entre acreditar nos seus sentimentos e nas evidências de que aquele homem estava apenas usando-a.

“Aquela foi a noite do acidente do Angel e da fuga dos reféns. Naquela noite perdemos um companheiro. Oslo foi atingido e nunca mais se recuperou. A confiança da equipe estava diminuindo e as coisas ficaram realmente difíceis. E em um dos piores momentos dentro do banco, eu não estava lá para ajudar a minha equipe. E por mais que eu não goste do Angel e da forma como ele insiste em perseguir você, eu não fiquei feliz com o acidente dele. É claro que isso salvou o plano, já que ele não pode contar à polícia onde era o meu esconderijo, mas eu juro a você Raquel, eu não provoquei o acidente dele.”

Ela concordou com a cabeça, repousando uma das mãos em seu rosto. “Eu sei, eu soube o tempo todo, só tive dificuldades de acreditar nisso. Era mais fácil culpar você do que aceitar minha própria culpa.”

“Não foi culpa sua o que aconteceu com ele, Raquel. Eu sei que é difícil acreditar, eu pensei muito sobre isso. Como nós dois podemos ser perfeitos juntos, se muitas tragédias aconteceram justamente porque estávamos juntos em vez de estar lutando um contra o outro? Eu me perguntava isso o tempo todo. Mas eu queria. Eu queria estar com você independente do maior assalto da história estar acontecendo. Independente de todo o trabalho da minha vida estar se desenrolando naquele exato momento.”

Sérgio confessou, e aquelas palavras saíram como uma confissão pois foi a primeira vez que ele disse isso a alguém. As vezes ele ainda pensava que tinha traído sua equipe, colocando seus desejos a frente do plano. Mas então seu irmão o fazia perceber que ele não era o único. Todos tinham cometido seus erros dentro do banco ou mesmo antes de entrar no banco. E todos estavam cientes dos riscos. Ninguém o culparia por amar, além dele mesmo.

“Quando eu me divorcie do Alberto, prometi a mim mesma que não entraria mais em relacionamento nenhum. E o que eu fiz? Deus, eu me envolvi no relacionamento mais difícil de toda a história.” Ela riu, pensando que nem Romeu e Julieta poderiam se comparar à história deles.

“Andrés me disse que não se surpreende nem um pouco, ele disse que eu sempre fui atraído por desafios e pelo intelecto humano, nunca pelas emoções, então eu só poderia me apaixonar se fosse pela mulher mais inteligente do mundo.” Ele não pode deixar de beijar os lábios que estavam lhe dando um sorriso tão iluminado.

Raquel revirou os olhos. “Eu sei que sou inteligente, e muito boa no meu trabalho, mas talvez você esteja exagerando, eu não sou a pessoa mais inteligente do mundo.”

Sérgio riu disso, e não pode deixar de beijá-la novamente no rosto. “Você é perfeita, Raquel, nunca duvide disso. Mas vamos continuar a história. O dia seguinte.” Sérgio estremeceu só de pensar naquele dia. Ele sabia que teria que ter cuidado em suas próximas palavras. Eu recebi uma ligação da sua mãe naquele dia”.

“Mama ligou para você?” Raquel estava confusa, aquela era uma informação nova.

“Sim.” Sérgio hesitou. “Angel tinha deixado tantas mensagens no seu celular que não conseguiu enviar a mais importante, dizendo que a digital encontrada era minha. Ele deixou uma mensagem no telefone da sua casa.” Sérgio respirou fundo antes de continuar. “Quando sua mãe ouviu a mensagem e não conseguiu falar com você, ela me ligou, achando que poderíamos estar juntos, ela me pediu para passar o recado para você.”

“Você estava na minha casa aquele dia. O que você foi fazer lá?” Raquel pareceu acordar de um sonho, e Sérgio só esperava que ela não descobrisse o pequeno detalhe pelo qual ele tinha ido realmente até sua casa.

“Eu não estava pensando direito, não sei o que encontraria. Honestamente, eu estava tão apavorado, mas a sua mãe foi tão adorável. Quando eu vi os bilhetes post-it espalhados por toda a casa, percebi que ela poderia ter algum problema com a memória. Não foi difícil encontrar o bilhete com o recado que o Angel deixou e apagar a mensagem do seu telefone.”

Nesse momento Sérgio disse a si mesmo que não havia mentido. Naquele fatídico dia ele estava apavorado, sem pensar direito e sem saber o que encontraria na casa de Raquel. Mas estrategicamente ele deixou de fora o fato de que havia planejado matar Marivi. Quase tinha feito isso, na verdade. Sérgio teve que reunir todas as suas forças para não deixar transparecer o nervosismo. Ele se arrependeria o resto da vida por aquele dia e por sua decisão estúpida e egoísta, mas não podia contar a Raquel toda a verdade sobre essa parte. Não podia contar a ela que tinha ido em sua casa para matar sua mãe.

Marivi era uma mulher maravilhosa, espirituosa e tinha apoiado a relação deles desde o início, desde antes de sequer conhecê-lo. Mesmo depois de descobrir sua verdadeira identidade, quando já estava em Palawan, tudo o que ela havia dito era que o amor tinha formas interessantes de se apresentar, e que se Sérgio fizesse sua filha e sua neta sorrirem, prometesse ama-las e não ser um idiota como os outros homens na vida de Raquel e Paula, então ela não se importaria com alguns milhões de euros que não eram problema seu.

Não, ele não poderia contar para Raquel que naquele dia planejava matar sua mãe, mesmo que ele não tivesse feito, mesmo que Marivi não lembrasse. Ele não poderia contar a Raquel porque ele mesmo não conseguia lidar com aquilo, e declarar em voz alta seria como condenar a si mesmo. Raquel havia perdoado muitas coisas, e mesmo que ela o perdoasse por isso também, ele não poderia. Sérgio decidiu que esse pequeno segredo ele guardaria para si, como lembrança de alguém que ele nunca voltaria a ser. Como lembrança de algo que ele repudiava e lutava contra. Aquela seria sua penitência auto infligida, sua própria condenação.

“Então você não estava na minha casa para me ver. Você foi ver a minha mãe e descobrir o que ela sabia sobre você?” Raquel perguntou, franzindo a testa.

“É, me desculpe, Raquel. Eu gostaria que as coisas tivesses sido diferentes e nós não estivéssemos nessa situação. A noite que passamos juntos foi incrível, e então no dia seguinte lá estava eu tendo que gerenciar esse assalto.” Ele se desculpou da forma mais honesta que pode, sem revelar o verdadeiro motivo pelo qual estava pedindo desculpas. “Mas naquele dia eu conheci sua mãe, e então eu entendi de onde vem toda a sua inteligência e capacidade de ler as pessoas.”

Sérgio se permitiu rir, lembrando das conversas que teve com Marivi naquele dia. “Em menos de cinco minutos ela descobriu que você tinha passado a noite comigo e me fez admitir que nós tínhamos feito amor. Eu não consigo nem descrever o tamanho da vergonha que eu senti, achando que ela me reprenderia ou algo do tipo. Mas ela só sorriu e disse que estava feliz.”

“Eu sabia. Deus, eu sabia que ela tinha feito isso. Mama não é nem um pouco discreta.” Raquel soltou uma gargalhada, com as bochechas levemente coradas ao imaginar sua mãe interrogando o namorado sobre sexo.

“Mas vamos seguir em frente.” Sérgio disse, ansioso para acabar com o assunto sobre o seu pior momento durante o assalto “A casa de Toledo.”

“Deus, eu achei que tinha finalmente conseguido alguma coisa. Mas você planejou tudo, não foi?” Ela apertou os olhos, lembrando de como a casa estava perfeitamente limpa.

“Sim, eu sempre planejei que a polícia encontrasse a casa. Mas é claro que Raquel Murillo iria frustrar meus planos” Ele revirou os olhos. “Eu planejava ganhar ao menos três dias, uma casa cheia de evidências, a polícia achando que tinha a vantagem, eu pensei que vocês demorariam ali. Mas você não ficou nem uma tarde lá e já percebeu que era uma armadilha.”

“Você é um bom ator, eu tenho que admitir isso. Durante todo o tempo você esteve ao meu lado e eu não percebi nada.” Sérgio riu da constatação dela. “Durante aquele jantar quando eu percebi que deveria existir uma casa, por causa das coisas que você estava falando com a minha mãe sobre o assalto.” Ela mudou de posição, chegando um pouco mais perto dele, unindo seus corpos.

“Eu tenho que admitir, apesar da frustração de não ganhar o tempo que queria, eu fiquei orgulhoso de você e da sua rapidez em perceber tudo. Um pouco nervoso quando Alberto conseguiu recuperar aquele pequeno pedaço de papel da lareira, mas ainda assim orgulhoso da sua capacidade, você é muito boa no que faz Raquel.”

“Alberto não conseguiu nada com aquele pedaço de papel.” Raquel disse, olhando para ele. “Isso foi você também?”

“Era uma foto do meu pai, eu tinha queimado no último dia antes do assalto. Não imaginei que podia ser recuperado. Então quando vocês encontraram eu precisei me livrar daquilo. Quando peguei carona com Alberto, eu troquei a foto por um pedaço de jornal.” Sérgio explicou calmamente.

“E sobre Alberto, ele realmente bateu em você?” Raquel ainda tinha dúvidas sobre aquele episódio, mesmo que Alberto tivesse garantido várias vezes que não tinha encostado um dedo nele.

“Ele nunca teve a chance.” Sérgio deixou escapar uma risada, ao lembrar do homem convencido que era Alberto, e como ele não conseguiu nem chegar perto de ser uma ameaça.

“Ele me disse que você era um maldito Chuck Norris de óculos.” Raquel riu, era errado mas toda a sua história com aquele homem foi mais forte, e ela ficou secretamente feliz em saber que alguém tinha dado uma lição nele.

“Bom, dessa vez ele estava certo. Eu não sou um homem violento, você pode perguntar ao Andrés, e eu nem mesmo cheguei a bater no Alberto, mas eu juro a você que eu tive vontade de dar um belo soco nele, só de pensar no que ele fez para você.”

“Ele certamente merecia, eu mesma deveria ter feito isso.” Sérgio olhou para ela, procurando sinais de raiva, mas encontrou apenas compreensão. A história dela com Alberto era complicada e Sérgio sabia que ela não teria feito nada por medo de perder a guarda de Paula. “É, ele merecia. Mas felizmente não foi preciso.” Sérgio completou.

“O que você com ele, afinal?”

Respirando fundo, ele deixou as memórias inundarem sua mente e continuou. “Você lembra quando estávamos na casa em Toledo e eu dominei você, pressionei o seu pescoço e você desmaiou? Isso é uma técnica realmente eficaz, não causa prejuízos mas faz a pessoa apagar se você pressionar os pontos certos. Eu fiz isso, com bem menos gentileza do que com você. O único perigo realmente é a pessoa cair no chão quando desmaiar. Eu segurei você nos meus braços com muito cuidado e fiquei ao seu lado o tempo todo para me certificar de que você estaria bem. Mas com o Alberto eu me permiti deixa-lo cair no chão. Eu precisava roubar a evidencia que ele achou, era uma foto do meu pai que eu havia queimado no dia anterior ao assalto.”

Sérgio fez uma pausa, procurando seu olhar, mas Raquel apenas assentiu com a cabeça para ele continuar.

“Foi fácil, na verdade. Tudo o que eu tive que fazer foi provocá-lo um pouco, e para isso bastou dizer a palavra mágica: Raquel Murillo. Ele ficou com tanta raiva, parou o carro e me fez sair, pronto para brigar. Obviamente ele não teve a chance, mas quando acordou ele resolveu que me prenderia. Isso não estava exatamente nos meus planos, e para piorar tudo eu descobri que Tóquio havia sido pega pela polícia.”

“Berlim a entregou. Acho que eles tiveram uma briga.” Raquel nunca tinha entendido realmente o que havia acontecido dentro daquele banco entre os próprios assaltantes, e isso ela pretendia perguntar um dia ao seu mais novo (amado) cunhado. A relação entre ela e Andrés estava melhorando aos poucos, ele não dava indícios sérios de ser uma ameaça, apenas algumas brincadeiras e provocações, nada com o que Raquel não pudesse lidar.

“Andrés é meu irmão e eu o amo muito, mas as vezes eu não entendo o que se passa na cabeça dele. De qualquer forma isso já está resolvido, nós dois tivemos uma longa discussão sobre as coisas que ele fez durante o assalto.” Sérgio se apressou em explicar, não querendo que as ações de seu irmão durante o assalto prejudicassem a relação que Raquel vinha construindo lentamente com Andrés. “Na delegacia eu usei alguns sabonetes para deixar marcas no meu peito, eu precisava fazer parecer que ele tinha me batido.”

“Bem, apesar de você ter falsificado provas, eu devo dizer que aquele idiota mereceu. Obrigada. Você viu a cara dele? Eu acho que nunca o vi assim em toda a minha vida.” Raquel finalmente admitiu em voz alta.

“Você foi ótima também, na delegacia. Enfrentando todos eles por mim. Foi um dos momentos em que eu desejei não estar mentido para você.” Sérgio parecia orgulhoso, lisonjeado com a lembrança de Raquel invadindo a delegacia onde ele estava naquele dia.

“Eu suponho que foi melhor assim, suas digitais estavam em jogo e logo seriam identificadas. Eu tinha descoberto o seu nome, Silene me contou. Seu plano corria sérios riscos.” Sérgio não pode deixar de admirar a mulher ao seu lado. Como era possível que fosse perfeita, conversando tranquilamente com ele sobre o assalto e como tinha sido melhor daquela forma. Ele presumiu que se as coisas tivessem sido diferentes ele não estaria aqui agora.

“O dia em que eu dormi na sua casa foi quando eu percebi que estava completamente apaixonado por você. O plano não estava mais em primeiro lugar, você estava.” Sérgio admitiu, finalmente respondendo a pergunta inicial de Raquel. “E eu me via morrendo aos poucos. Você pode imaginar isso? Era tão confuso. O dia em que eu me senti finalmente vivo era também o dia em que eu ia morrendo lentamente, porque aquilo nunca mais ia acontecer, e agora que eu sabia o que era o amor, o que era ter uma família, eu também sabia que nunca teria aquilo para mim. Por um lado, me consolava o fato de que ao menos agora eu poderia dizer que sabia o que era o amor de verdade, e isso teria que servir para o resto da minha vida.”

Sérgio observou o rosto de Raquel se contrair e os lábios apertarem, com certeza um espelho se seu próprio rosto ao reviver a dor dos momentos finais do assalto.

“Quando você disse aquilo sobre encerrar o sonho do meu pai e seguir a minha própria vida, eu pude imaginar meu pai ao meu lado gritando para eu fazer exatamente o que você estava dizendo. E tudo o que eu conseguia planejar naquele momento era a minha vida. Eu nunca tinha feito isso antes, planejar a minha vida. Você sabe o que eu imaginei naquele dia?” Ele perguntou a Raquel com os olhos brilhando, um sorriso leve no rosto.

“Cruzar o oceano com uma mãe, uma filha e uma avó, morar em Palawan de frente para o mar, ver as estrelas e esquecer totalmente a sua vida antiga?” Ela perguntou também sorrindo, descrevendo a conversa que eles tiveram no dia seguinte quando Sérgio acordou em sua cama. Descrevendo a vida que eles estavam vivendo naquele momento.

“Eu só conseguia imaginar você ao meu lado. Você, mama Murillo e Paulita, é claro.” Ele não pode deixar de rir. “Foi quando eu tomei uma decisão. Enquanto você estivesse disposta, eu faria de tudo para realizar esse sonho, dar a vocês a melhor vida que poderiam ter, e nesse processo me redimir por tudo o que eu tinha feito. Eu ainda não sabia exatamente como contaria a verdade, mas certamente não imaginei que você descobriria daquela forma.”

Os olhos de Sérgio começaram a ficar vermelhos ao imaginar como as coisas poderiam ter dado terrivelmente erradas.

“Você lembra quando acordou e perguntou se eu estava preocupado com algo?” Raquel confirmou com a cabeça, lembrando perfeitamente da conversa que eles tiveram naquela manhã, quando planejaram fugir. “Eu estava pensando em contar tudo a você, tudo. Eu estava pronto para desistir do plano e colocar a minha sorte nas suas mãos. Mas eu não consegui, me faltou coragem. Eu ainda tentei dizer a verdade por meio da Cidra, o sonho do meu pai... E que aquela tinha sido a melhor noite da minha vida. Tudo o que eu falei era verdade, Raquel, tudo.”

“E mesmo assim você foi terrivelmente cruel comigo no telefone quando pediu aqueles repórteres, você usou o vazamento do áudio de Alison Parker para me chantagear a aceitar os repórteres.” Raquel lembrou de como ela estava determinada a encerrar aquele assalto e o Professor havia ligado para ela com mais jogos e provocações.

Sérgio estremeceu com o pensamento.

“Sim, realmente. Quando sai da sua casa naquela manhã, eu finalmente consegui me concentrar no plano e eu estava determinado a acabar com isso logo. Eu precisava pressionar você um pouco para conseguir o que queria, e acabar logo com isso. Foi um preço que eu tive que pagar.”

Raquel suspirou. Doía um pouco pensar que o homem que tinha sido tão amável com ela pela manhã, poderia ser tão frio apenas algumas horas depois. Ela tinha pensado sobre isso durante o ano, pensado se ele seria sempre assim, uma batalha entre suas duas personalidades. Mas Raquel não tinha encontrado nenhum indício de frieza. Nada além da mais pura gentileza, preocupação e amor.

“Você arriscou tudo indo até o hospital, porque não me usou para saber se era uma armadilha ou não?” Raquel perguntou algo que estava em sua mente durante muito tempo.

“Era perigoso e eu tinha 99% de certeza de que era uma armadilha. Ainda assim precisava saber, e eu precisava me concentrar porque Angel sabia quem eu era, não havia espaço para erros e...” Sérgio falava e movia a mão, fazendo gestos no ar que deveriam ter algum sentido em sua mente.

“E você estava desviando do plano cada vez que estava perto de mim.” Raquel completou a frase, sabendo que os sentimentos por ela estavam interferindo seu julgamento no final do assalto.

“Sim, felizmente era uma armação da polícia, porque se Angel estivesse mesmo acordado eu acho que seria forçado a fazer coisas que eu não queria fazer.”

Raquel olhou para ele novamente, refletindo sobre as suas palavras. “Você teria coragem de matá-lo, se fosse preciso?”

Sérgio parou, olhou para ela, ficou em silêncio. Buscou em sua memória indícios de uma resposta, mas a verdade é que ele não sabia. “Eu acho que não, gosto de pensar que eu teria achado outra forma de resolver isso. Mas nunca vamos saber, não é mesmo?”

Os dois ficaram em silêncio durante alguns minutos, pensando sobre aquela afirmação. Sérgio teria coragem? O Professor certamente teria, mas naqueles dias o Professor estava cada vez mais conectado com Sérgio e seus recém descobertos sentimentos de amor por Raquel e pela beleza de viver.

“Foi um fio de cabelo laranja na sua roupa perfeitamente ajustada, quando estávamos tomando café.” Raquel disse de repente. “Que me fez descobrir a sua identidade. Em um segundo tudo passou pela minha cabeça. Foi uma sensação horrível. Estávamos falando sobre Palawan e então...”

A sensação de aperto no peito o atingiu com força. Aquele deve ter sido um momento difícil para Raquel. Ele gostava de pensar que um dia contaria a verdade para ela, aos poucos, pedindo milhares de desculpas, explicando cada pensamento seu, cada motivo e mostrando a ela sua visão sobre o sistema político, social e econômico. Como esse mesmo sistema falhou com ela enquanto mulher, mãe e policial. Ele mostraria a ela a beleza de seu plano através de seus olhos.

Ele não imaginou que ela descobriria daquela forma.

“Bom, o resto eu acho que você já sabe. Você me pegou, e eu estava com medo. Não por causa do plano, mas porque eu sabia que você ia me odiar. Quero dizer, quais eram as chances depois de tudo isso?” Sérgio fez uma pausa, e Raquel pode jurar que viu a mais pura tristeza em seus olhos. “Eu estava pronto para ser preso, torturado, julgado ou até mesmo morto. Mas eu não estava preparado para o olhar que você me deu. Eu me odiei naquele momento, acho que foi quando eu me dei conta da extensão dos danos que eu tinha causado, e então enfrentar o sistema não pareceu valer a pena.”

Com a respiração presa na garganta pelas lembranças de seus próprios pensamentos, Raquel deixou que ele continuasse.

“Eu sabia que era o fim, e eu não ia contar nada sobre o assalto, não importa o que você fizesse comigo. Eu não podia contar nada até minha equipe estar em segurança. Mas eu não podia morrer sem deixar você saber que era verdade. O que eu senti, as promessas que eu fiz, tudo era verdade. Você poderia ter me batido quantas vezes quisesse, eu estava disposto a repetir que tinha me apaixonado por você até que você acreditasse. Não precisaria de um detector de mentiras, bastaria olhar nos meus olhos e pedir a verdade que eu daria a você.”

Sérgio fez uma pausa.

“Quando você desmaiou, eu chorei ao seu lado, eu pedi perdão por tudo e eu confessei que me arrependeria da dor que causei pelo resto da minha vida. Eu disse a você que ainda sonhava com a nossa vida juntos, e eu prometi que se saísse disso vivo eu passaria meus dias pensando em você.... Você não escutou nada disso, mas eu estou repetindo agora, Raquel.”

Os olhos de Raquel já estavam vermelhos e úmidos de lágrimas não derramadas. Uma sensação muito conhecida de todas as noites que ela tinha chorado em silêncio quando não conseguia dormir, com medo de acordar Paula. Pensando em como tudo podia ter sido diferente.

“O que mudou depois? Quando eu acordei, você simplesmente saiu, como tinha tanta certeza de que eu não ia matar você?” Ela perguntou com a voz um pouco falha, a garganta apertada.

“Eu não tinha. Eu não sabia se você iria me matar ali mesmo, mas eu sabia que tinha perdido você. Não havia mais chances para aquele futuro que nós imaginávamos, e então eu percebi o quanto estava fodido, porque eu nunca mais ia te ver, nunca mais ia poder te abraçar ou te beijar. Tudo o que eu podia fazer era tirar aquelas pessoas de dentro do banco, eu queria fugir o mais rápido possível. Eu me escondi atrás do Professor porque assim a dor que eu estava sentindo seria menor.”

“Eu estava tão confusa naquela hora, eu não sabia mais quem você era ou no que acreditar. E você continuava sento estupidamente gentil comigo.” Ela riu, deixando uma lagrima solitária escorrer pelo rosto. Sérgio estendeu a mão em um gesto de ternura, secando aquela única lágrima que havia caído, seus próprios olhos também vermelhos.

“Bom, depois disso eu acho que você já sabe o resto da história. Você me encontrou, porque é claro que Raquel Murillo iria me encontrar. Eu imaginei que você não poderia mais me surpreender, e por mais que eu te amasse, naquele momento eu precisava salvar minha equipe e fugir. É claro que depois da fuga a polícia logo encontraria o hangar, então você não ficaria muito tempo presa. Estava tudo claro na minha cabeça, não havia espaço para erros...”

“E então o Angel ligou.” Raquel completou a frase, lembrando de um dos momentos mais decisivos de sua vida.

“E então o Angel ligou e tudo aconteceu. Veja bem, eu nunca gostei de esperança, nunca confiei na esperança. Não, eu sempre acreditei que nós precisamos de planejamentos e certezas, sem espaços para erros ou para depender do julgamento de outras pessoas. Eu sempre tive um plano A, B e C.” Sérgio fez uma pausa, pegando ambas as mãos de Raquel e beijando-as. “Mas naquele momento você me deu esperança e eu me agarrei nela com a minha vida. Eu não sei se foi o seu olhar, as suas palavras ou o seu beijo. Mas eu sabia que se havia uma única pessoa no mundo em quem eu poderia confiar cegamente, era você.”

Outra pausa para se certificar de que ela estava compreendendo o peso de suas palavras.

“Porque eu te já te amava como eu nunca amei ninguém antes, e eu aprendi com você que o amor é sobre confiança...”

Raquel parecia satisfeita com toda a explicação. Ela o beijou, abraçou, permitiu que seus corpos se unissem, permitiu que Sérgio escutasse seus soluços baixinhos, entregando todas as suas emoções ao homem que também tinha lhe ensinado tanto sobre o amor.

Sérgio sabia que nunca poderia desfazer suas ações durante o assalto, nem mesmo devolver a Raquel sua vida de antes. Apesar de ela ter dito inúmeras vezes que não se arrependia de se juntar a ele em Palawan, Sérgio ainda tinha suas inseguranças e se perguntava como uma mulher tão forte e corajosa como Raquel tinha se apaixonado por ele. Mesmo não sabendo essa resposta, ele passaria o resto de sua vida fazendo a decisão de Raquel valer a pena, merecendo o seu amor.

“Eu não quero mais ser essa pessoa.” Sérgio confessou. “Por muito tempo eu fui o Professor porque era mais fácil lidar com a dor, com a injustiça e com os anos de vida que eu perdi. Mas eu não quero mais fazer isso. Você estava certa quando disse que eu preciso viver o meu próprio sonho.”

Raquel não o interrompeu, mas sorriu em sinal de apoio, passando a ponta dos dedos pelo rosto de Sérgio. “Você vai me ajudar com isso, Raquel? Você vai me ensinar a viver?” Seus olhos estavam cheios de dúvida, medo e amor.

“Estoy contigo, cariño.” Ela respondeu, selando a promessa com um beijo forte.

Naquela noite, com Raquel adormecida em seus braços, segredos esclarecidos e milhares de desculpas, Sérgio decidiu que era tempo de enterrar o Professor. Ele estava pronto para amar, para ter uma família e se permitir viver.

Ele estava pronto para ser Sérgio Marquina.

**Author's Note:**

> E então, o que acharam? Eu adoraria saber a sua opinião e o que mais você gostaria de ler aqui.


End file.
